The present invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly, to a locking device for use in conjunction with a basketball hoop or rim.
Basketball hoops or rims have long been used for indoor and outdoor sporting enjoyment. They are used in a variety of settings, from public parks to private residential driveways. Typically, a basketball rim is mounted to a backboard, which is in turn mounted on a pole, hung from a ceiling, or mounted to a structure such as a garage.
However, basketball rims suffer from the disadvantage that they cannot easily be removed from their mountings when it is desired to prohibit their use. For example, the owner of a basketball rim mounted on a residential garage may wish to prohibit use of the rim at night, when the noise of the basketball hitting the backboard or ground disrupts the sleep of the owner. To prohibit use of the rim, the owner must physically remove the rim from the garage. Obviously, physical removal of the rim each night and replacement each day is time-consuming and inefficient.
In the case of a basketball rim that is mounted on a backboard hung from a ceiling, it is possible to prohibit use of the rim by providing the assembly with a mechanism to raise the rim and attached backboard to the ceiling, thereby prohibiting use of the rim. However, such mechanisms are expensive and potentially dangerous.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to obviate these problems by providing a locking device for a basketball rim that prohibits use of the rim.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a removable locking device for a basketball rim that is lightweight yet sturdy.
A further object of the invention is to provide a locking device for a basketball rim that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.